Mind (journal)
Mind is a British peer-reviewed academic journal, currently published by Oxford University Press on behalf of the Mind Association, which deals with philosophy in the analytic tradition. Its institutional home is the University of York. History Mind was established in 1876 by the Scottish philosopher Alexander Bain (University of Aberdeen) with his colleague and former student George Croom Robertson (University College London) as editor-in-chief. Bain underwrote the initial risks of publishing and served as proprietor for the first sixteen years. It was the first journal to publish articles on psychological topics and was influential in the development of psychology as a profession.Sheehey, N., Chapman, A.J. and Conroy, W. (1997). Biographical Dictionary of Psychology, 2nd ed. London:Routledge. With the death of Robertson in 1891, George Stout took over the editorship and began a 'New Series'. The current editor is Thomas Baldwin (University of York). Although the journal now focuses on analytic philosophy, it began as a journal dedicated to the question of whether psychology could be a legitimate natural science. In the first issue, Robertson wrote: Many famous essays have been published in Mind by such figures as Charles Darwin, J. M. E. McTaggart and Noam Chomsky. Three of the most famous, arguably, are Lewis Carroll's "What the Tortoise Said to Achilles" (1895), Bertrand Russell's "On Denoting" (1905), and Alan Turing's "Computing Machinery and Intelligence" (1950), in which he first proposed the Turing test. Editors-in-chief The following persons have been editors-in-chief of Mind: * 1876–1891: George Croom Robertson * 1891–1920: George Frederic Stout * 1921–1947: George Edward Moore * 1947–1972: Gilbert Ryle * 1972–1984: David Hamlyn * 1984–1990: Simon Blackburn * 1990–2000: Mark Sainsbury * 2000–2005: Mike Martin * 2005-present: Thomas Baldwin Notable articles Late 19th century * "A Biographical Sketch of an Infant" (1877) - Charles Darwin * "What is an Emotion?" (1884) - William James * "What the Tortoise Said to Achilles" (1895) - Lewis Carroll Early 20th century * "The Refutation of Idealism" (1903) - G.E. Moore * "On Denoting" (1905) - Bertrand Russell * "The Unreality of Time" (1908) - J.M.E. McTaggart * "Does Moral Philosophy Rest on a Mistake?" (1912) - H. A. Prichard Mid 20th century * "The Emotive Meaning of Ethical Terms" (1937) - Charles Leslie Stevenson * "Studies in the Logic of Confirmation" (1945) - Carl G. Hempel * "The Contrary-to-Fact Conditional" (1946) - Roderick M. Chisholm * "Computing Machinery and Intelligence" (1950) - Alan Turing * "On Referring" (1950) - P. F. Strawson (http://www.sol.lu.se/common/courses/LINC04/VT2010/Strawson1950.pdf) * "Deontic Logic" (1951) - G.H. von Wright * "The Identity of Indiscernibles" (1952) - Max Black * "Evil and Omnipotence" (1955) - J. L. Mackie * "Proper Names" (1958) - John Searle Late 20th century * "On the Sense and Reference of a Proper Name" (1977) - John McDowell * "Fodor's Guide to Mental Representation" (1985) - Jerry Fodor * "The Humean Theory of Motivation" (1987) - Michael Smith * "Can We Solve the Mind-Body Problem?" (1989) - Colin McGinn * "Conscious Experience" (1993) - Fred Dretske * "Language and Nature" (1995) - Noam Chomsky See also * List of philosophy journals References External links * Category:Philosophy journals Category:English-language journals Category:Publications established in 1876 Category:Quarterly journals Category:Oxford University Press academic journals